


Something More

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Louis and 12 year old Harry have been friends for a while now, but there seems to be the potential for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something More

Harry’s mum and Louis’ mum had been friends for a little over two years now. They met in a book club or something and had quickly become best friends. They went out shopping together, and occasionally went out for tea or to the cinema. Sometimes Louis’ mum would go over to Anne’s house for a visit, and sometimes Anne would come to his house. Louis usually stayed upstairs reading and the like on those days, not wanting to bother the two women.

One day, however, Louis’ mom decided she wanted Louis to tag along with her to Anne’s house. She told him that Anne had a son who was pretty close to his age. He figured it couldn’t hurt to meet some new people, even though he had plenty of friends at school and didn’t really need any more.

They arrived at Anne’s house, and Louis’ mum knocked on the door. Anne came to answer it, and there was a young boy standing behind her. His hair was brown and curly, and he had bright green eyes. Louis smiled at him kindly, and he smiled back, though he looked a bit shy, if Louis was being honest.

“Why don’t you two go up to Harry’s room and play?” Anne had suggested.

Louis nodded, although he hated being told to go ‘play’. Honestly. He was thirteen. When would people stop talking to him as if he were still a child?

He followed Harry up to his room in silence, and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly as Harry shut the door.

“I’m Louis, by the way.” He introduced himself.

“I know. My mum told me.” Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly before walking away from the door. “M’Harry.”

Louis nodded, “I know.”

“Um, how old are you?” Harry asked.

“Thirteen.” Louis told him.

“Wow!” Harry said, suddenly smiling and losing a bit of his shyness. “I’m gonna be friends with a real teenager!”

“Why’s that so exciting?” Louis humphed. “How old are you?”

His mum had told him they were about the same age.

“I’m ten. Almost eleven, though. Not long now.”

“Oh.” Louis said, a little disappointed.

“I’m not a baby.” Harry said, although he was pouting like one.

“I never said you were.” Louis argued. “What have you got to do in your room anyway?”

“Well, I’ve got some puzzles. I’ve done all of them, but we could do one together if you want.” Harry suggested. “Or I’ve got some video games.”

Louis looked over at his collection of puzzles and was impressed by how large most of them were. Very few having less than 1000 pieces. He’d didn’t know many kids who liked to do puzzles. He was rather intrigued.

“A puzzle sounds nice.” He said.

“Okay!” Harry said excitedly. “We could do this one.” He held up a 1500 piece puzzle that was all grass and trees and a bright blue sky. “The landscape ones are the hardest, so I like them best.”

“Sure.” Louis nodded.

They dumped the puzzle pieces out onto Harry’s hard wood floor and got to work. Louis had always been rather good at puzzles, but Harry was better. Louis found himself getting frustrated at Harry’s ability to put the pieces together so fast.

“How’d you get so good at this?” He asked in a huff.

“Just practice, I guess.” Harry shrugged.

“Well, you’re good.” Louis told him. “Better than me.”

“You’re just not trying hard enough.” Harry told him.

“No. That’s not it. I’m useless at finding the ones that match up perfectly. They’re always the right color and shape, but the lines don’t match up just right.”

“Because it’s a landscape.” Harry said, laughing. “Nearly all of them are the same color.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Louis asked.

“No, no. ‘Course not.” Harry said, although he continued to laugh.

“That’s it!” Louis said.

And he didn’t know why he felt so comfortable with Harry, seeing as he had only just met him, but he crawled across the floor, around the puzzle, and began to tickle Harry mercilessly.

“Hey! Hey, Louis, stop!” Harry shrieked between giggles.

Louis thought that Harry giggling might be the cutest thing he’d ever heard, and so he didn’t stop. He tickled him harder, working his fingers under Harry’s shirt and tickling his soft belly.

“Stop it! Stop! I’m really ticklish, Louis, stop!”

“Alright, alright.” Louis said, ceasing the wiggling of his fingers.

Harry took a few moments catching his breath.

“You alright, there?” Louis asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Fine. You’re lucky I didn’t hurt you. I get crazy when I’m tickled.”

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Louis told him, and he didn’t know why, but he had begun to blush just the slightest bit. He could feel it warming his cheeks. “Teach me your ways of solving puzzles, will you?”

When Louis’ mum had come in twenty minutes later to tell him it was time to go, they had both whined, and so both of their mum’s arranged a sleepover at Louis’ house for the following weekend.

That was how Louis and Harry had become best friends.

000

Harry was twelve now. Nearly thirteen, he liked to say. Although he still had quite a few months to go.

He and Louis had been best mates for two years now, and they were practically inseparable.

They had sleepovers every other weekend, alternating whose house they stayed at, and they spent as much time together as they could throughout the week, though it was difficult, seeing as they both had school.

Harry had plenty of friends his own age, but he just didn’t feel the same connection with them that he felt with Louis.

Louis had this great smile, and those bright blue eyes, and he didn’t care that Harry was three years younger, because they just got on so well. They were best mates, and Harry loved him more than pretty much anyone else in the whole world.

It was Friday night, and Louis was going to be sleeping over at his house that night. He couldn’t wait. This was one of those busy months where he and Louis only got to see each other at their sleepovers, so it had been two weeks since he’d last seen him.

He had spent his whole day counting down the hours until Louis’ arrival. He had trouble focusing in school because he just kept checking the clock.

He got home and had a snack, and then, finally, it was five o’clock. Time for Louis to show up.

The doorbell rang right on time, and Harry sprinted to answer it.

“LOUIS!” He shouted, throwing himself into his friend’s arms.

“Hey, Harry!” Louis laughed, and Harry could feel him swaying slightly on his feet at the force of the hug. “Missed you.” He mumbled into Harry’s hair.

“Missed you, too.” Harry told him, breathing in deeply. Louis always smelled nice.

Harry thought maybe it was weird to just sort of sniff your best mate, but he and Louis really were pretty weird, so he figured it was alright.

“C’mon!” He yelled, letting go of Louis only to grab his hand, dragging him up to his room. “I got a new video game the other day, and I’ve been waiting for you to play it.”

“You waited just to play it with me?” Louis asked, and Harry could see him blushing. He did that sometimes, although Harry didn’t know why, but it was cute.

“Duh.” Was all Harry said in reply, which caused Louis to laugh that great laugh that he had.

They got to Harry’s room and went inside, sitting on some pillows on the floor. Harry opened up his new game and popped it in to the player. He handed Louis a controller, and grabbed one for himself.

“Get ready to lose!” Louis hollered.

Twenty minutes later and Harry was not losing in the slightest.

“Shit! Piss! Bugger!” Louis shouted as he fell off yet another cliff.

Harry giggled beside him. He liked it when Louis cursed. It was funny. He never said swear words himself, though, because his mum really didn’t like it, and he didn’t want to upset her.

“Goddamn motherf-” Louis cut himself off. That was one of the few words he didn’t like to use in Harry’s house, as he knew how much Anne didn’t like it.

“Stop falling off cliffs and you won’t have to curse so much, Lou.” Harry teased him.

And then Harry felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek, causing him to lose focus of the game and fall off the cliff.

They were both silent for a moment before Harry spoke the words that were flying around in his brain, “What was that for?”

“Dunno.” Louis told him.

It wasn’t that Harry had minded. He really hadn’t. Louis’ lips were soft and warm and just a little bit wet, and they felt really nice on his cheek. He just wanted to know why Louis had done it.

He never got an answer.

000

And so it went for their next few sleepovers.

They’d be doing something.

Playing a game, watching a movie, talking.

And Louis would just lean over.

And kiss him on the cheek.

Harry would ask why.

Louis would say, “Dunno”

That was that.

 

000

They were spending the night at Louis’ house that night, and Louis’ mum had just made them a really nice dinner, which Harry had devoured.

They were in Louis’ room now, and Harry was reading the book he had brought with him, while Louis fiddled with something of his that he’d broken that afternoon.

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry looked up from his book to see Louis staring at him intently.

“Yes?”

And then Louis was crawling across the foot of space between them, and he was very close. Harry was used to being this close to Louis, but there was something different about this closeness. It wasn’t a bad sort of different, it was just different.

And then Louis was leaning closer, and closer, and closer, and then he was kissing him. And Harry didn’t know what to do. He liked Louis a lot, he did. But there were boys at his school who got teased for kissing other boys, and Harry was scared.

He must have started kissing Louis back without realizing it, though. Because that’s what he was doing.

He was kissing his best mate.

He’d never kissed anyone before, but he was pretty sure that Louis was very good at this.

And oh god, Louis was his first kiss.

And what if Louis didn’t think he was any good?

He decided he really liked kissing Louis, and he didn’t care if he got teased at school so long as he could keep kissing Louis.

After a moment, Louis pulled back. He looked at Harry for a moment before quickly going back to what he had been doing, so Harry picked his book back up, worried that maybe Louis HAD thought he was a bad kisser, and that’s why he wasn’t saying anything.

000

It had been nearly twenty minutes since he’d kissed Harry, and neither of them had said anything.

Louis had totally stepped out of line, hadn’t he?

Harry was young. Sometimes Louis forgot that.

He was too young for Louis to just kiss him like that.

He should’ve…asked him first, at least.

“Was that okay?” He blurted.

“Was what okay, Lou?”

“What I…What I did before…”

“Oh. When you…When you kissed me?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, and he could feel butterflies whooshing around in his stomach as he waited for Harry to tell him that that was okay. At least, he hoped Harry would say it was okay.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Um, d’you…?”

Louis saw Harry’s eyes flicker down to his lips, and he thought he knew what Harry was asking.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, crawling over to Harry and kissing him again. Just a light peck on the lips this time.

“Your, um.” Harry started, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, which Louis thought was absolutely adorable.

“My what?” He asked quietly.

“Your lips are soft.” Harry mumbled.

“Oh.” Louis said. “So are yours.”

“They feel nice.” He said, a small smile growing on his face and bringing out his adorable little dimples.

“Thanks.” Louis said, not sure how to respond to that.

“Louis, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Harry. Anything.”

“That was my first kiss.”

“Mine, too.” Louis admitted, a little embarrassed, seeing as he was so much older than Harry.

“Really?!” Harry asked, lighting up. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

Harry yawned then, and Louis realized that it was getting a bit late.

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?”

Harry nodded, and they got up, moving to Louis’ bed and lying down next to each other under the covers. Louis thought that maybe it would be awkward now, but it wasn’t.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Yeah?”

“Could you…Could you hold me?” He said quietly, almost as if he were afraid of Louis hearing what he had to say. “Or is that weird?”

“It’s not weird. I’d love to.”

They ended up in an awkward position, neither one wanted to turn away from the other, so Louis’ arms were wrapped around Harry’s middle, and Harry’s were wrapped around his, Harry burying his face in Louis’ chest. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Just awkward.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asked again.

“Yes, Harold?”

“Um. Why’d you kiss me?”

Louis had to stop himself from saying “Dunno.” It had become second nature to him when Harry asked a question like that.

“Because I like you?” It came out more as a question than an answer.

“Good.” Harry said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. And it was the first time Harry had kissed him, instead of the other way around, and for some reason, that was important to Louis. “I like you, too.” Harry assured him.

Louis closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

“Hey, Lou?”

Louis merely chuckled in response.

“Are we boyfriends?” Harry asked.

Louis didn’t know how to respond to that. Harry was very young, and he didn’t know how he would handle being in a relationship. Then again, Harry was mature. He acted more Louis’ age than his own.

“I dunno.” Louis said, and Harry huffed. “Honestly, Harry. I dunno.”

They were both silent for a few moments.

“We couldn’t have sleepovers like this anymore.” He stated, the fact only hitting him just then.

“I don’t care.” Harry whispered.

Louis felt his heartbeat increase. He couldn’t just tell Harry no. What if he told him no and then Harry found a girl at school he liked? That would certainly be easier than dating Louis who was older, and his best mate, and a boy. He didn’t want Harry stolen from him.

“Let’s talk to your mum about it tomorrow, yeah? Mine’ll be fine, but I just want to check with yours first.” Louis said.

He figured if he cleared it with Anne, the age difference wouldn’t matter anymore.

He didn’t want it to matter.

And it wouldn’t matter in a few years, so why should it matter now?

“Can I start calling you my boyfriend now?” Harry asked.

“Sure.” Louis told him, smiling widely.

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry said, kissing him on the cheek.

“‘Night, Harry. Sweet dreams.”


	2. Finally

The next morning Louis woke up and Harry was still wrapped in his arms, and he was wrapped in Harry’s. Harry had ended up with his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, and Louis could feel his breath coming out in sleepy little puffs.

“Harry.” Louis said softly. “Harry, wake up.”

Harry stirred in Louis’ arms grumbling just a bit, which made Louis giggle quietly.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go get some breakfast and then we can go talk to your mum, yeah?”

Harry sprung up then, assumedly excited at the thought of Louis possibly maybe becoming his boyfriend today. He grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen. Louis got them each a bowl, and grabbed a box of cereal. He ate quickly, at Harry’s request, and smiled at the younger boy and his enthusiasm for getting back to his own home and talking to his mum. When they were done eating, Louis went and got his mom, and she drove them over to Harry’s, dropping them off outside. Louis had told her he wanted to spend some time at Harry’s that day, and she had agreed.

Harry pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, Louis following him inside.

“MUM!” Harry called. “I’m home. Lou’s with me!”

“Hello, sweetie!” His mom called from up the stairs. “Hello, Louis honey.” She said, as she reached the bottom of the steps.

“Lovely to see you, Anne.” Louis greeted. He was starting to get a little nervous about all of this.

“Um, listen, mum. Louis and I have something we wanted to talk to you about.”

“Alright.” Anne said, going over and sitting down on the couch, gesturing for the two boys to sit next to her, which they did.

“I don’t know how to say what I want to say.” Harry admitted, and Louis wished he could reach over and hold his hand, just to reassure him. They held hands a bit, and it wouldn’t seem odd to Anne, he was sure. But it would feel different to Louis under the circumstances, and he just couldn’t do it.

“Just come right out with it.” Anne suggested.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded reassuringly, giving him a small smile, and hoping that would be all the encouragement he needed.

“I guess…Well, I was just wondering if Lou could be my…Boyfriend?” Harry asked, looking to Louis to make sure what he had said was alright. Louis gave him a small nod.

“Harry sweetie.” His mom began, and Louis felt his stomach drop. She was going to say no. Of course she would. Louis was too old for Harry. He knew it. He’d always known it. “You’re only twelve.”

“Nearly thirteen.” Harry argued. “There’s not even a whole three year difference.”

Anne sighed, looking to be deep in thought, “Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?”

Harry nodded, and Louis tried to even out his breathing. He felt like he might have a bit of a panic attack.

“Because you know I’ll love you just the same, but there will be people out there who won’t.”

“I’ve thought about it, mum.” Harry told her.

And Harry may have thought about it, but Louis really hadn’t. He would be fine with how people might treat him, but he was worried about Harry. Harry was young, and what people said could really affect him. What if he started getting beaten up at school? It would be Louis’ fault.

“You know you two couldn’t have your sleepovers anymore.” Anne told them.

“We know.” Louis piped up, finding the nerve to speak. “We’ve both really thought about this quite a bit, Anne. We talked about it last night. And I…And I really like Harry, and I’d really appreciate if you said it was alright.”

Harry smiled over at Louis, and Louis felt like a whole swarm of butterflies had been released in his stomach.

Anne looked between the two of them, a large grin forming on her face, “You know, I really can’t say no to you two. You really do look cute together.”

“Does that mean Lou’s my boyfriend now?!” Harry asked excitedly.

“If it’s what you both want.” Anne told them, resting a hand on each of their knees.

“Thank you, Anne.” Louis said quietly. “Thank you.”

Louis watched as Harry squeezed his mom in a tight hug.

“And if anyone tries to be mean to either of you because of this, you come to me, alright?”

Louis nodded, and Harry did the same.

“Alright.” Anne said, standing up and heading out to the kitchen.

“Come on, Lou. Let’s go play some video games.” Harry said happily, taking Louis’ hand, which caused Louis’ heart to beat just a little faster.

“Keep your door open!” Anne called.

“Fine, mum!” Harry called back.

Louis followed Harry up the stairs, tripping over his feet a few times, a little unable to focus on the simple task of walking when his mind was reeling at the fact that Harry was his boyfriend.

As they neared the top of the steps, Louis heard Anne on the phone with his mum, “Jay? It’s Anne.” Silence. “It’s happened.” Silence. “No, no, not that. Louis and Harry have just come in here asking if it was alright if they start dating.” Silence. “I know. Sooner than we expected.” She laughed, and then Louis didn’t get to hear the rest, seeing as they were too far away. Harry hadn’t seemed to notice at all.

“I think that’s silly.” Harry said when they reached his room.

“Think what’s silly?”

“Mum telling us to keep the door open. We always close the door. Why’ve we got to keep it open now?”

“I think a lot of little details like that are going to change now that we’re dating, Harry.” Louis laughed softly.

“Well, it’s silly.”

“I suppose.” Louis said. And maybe it was. It wasn’t like Louis and Harry were going to do anything other than kiss each other. Harry was quite young, and Louis even found himself a bit too young to do anything more than kiss. He didn’t want to, not yet. And now that he was with Harry, he would wait until the younger boy was ready. Even if that was five or six year from now, Louis would wait. But he respected Anne, and he didn’t want to say that her decision was silly, even if it was.

“What do you want to play?” Harry asked.

“Hm..How about a bit of Donkey Kong?” Louis suggested.

“Yeah! It’s been ages!”

Harry popped the game into the player and handed a controller to Louis, taking one for himself as well.

Louis was a little better at Donkey Kong than he was at most other games, so it took a while before he started his ritual of cursing like a sailor when he played games.

“Goddamn monkey shit!” Louis yelled as he fell off a rope, but he somehow managed not to die. As he was letting out a relieved sigh, he got hit by one of those damn chomping crocodiles. “Piss! Bugger! Why does this always happen to me?!”

Harry paused the game from beside him, giggling, “I like it when you curse. Did I ever tell you that?”

Suddenly Louis was finding it hard to swallow, “No. No, you didn’t.”

Harry scooted a little closer to Louis on the floor, their hips touching, and unpaused the game.

“No! Diddy Kong, you stupid twat! I told you to jump, you wanker!” Louis shouted, falling to his death once more.

Harry giggled again, pausing the game and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis let go of his controller, reaching down and taking Harry’s hand in his.

“Lou? Can I kiss you?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed. “Yeah, please.”

Harry lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder then, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Neither of them were really used to the whole kissing thing yet, and their noses bumped together, but it didn’t even matter. Because it was Louis and Harry. Together. Finally.

Louis pulled away from the kiss, “Let me take you to the cinema.” He blurted.

“The cinema? Like for a date?”

Louis nodded.

“A real date?!” Harry asked, seemingly very excited.

“Yes, Harry. A real date.” Louis smiled.

Harry hopped up off the floor, jumping up and down excitedly. Louis chuckled at his boyfriend.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Louis asked.

“Yes! Of course.” Harry yelled, jumping over to Louis and throwing his arms around him where he was sitting on the floor.

“You’re adorable.” Louis said, before he could stop himself.

Harry looked up at Louis, “I am?”

“Of course you are.” Louis said, kissing him on the nose.

“I like this.”

“Like what?”

“Being your boyfriend.” Harry explained, standing up again and grabbing Louis’ hand to pull him up with him. “Let’s go to the cinema. Come on.”

Louis let himself be dragged downstairs by his boyfriend, and they rushed into the kitchen where Harry’s mum stood, preparing lunch.

“Mum, can Louis take me to the cinema?”

“Lunch first.” She said. “It’s nearly ready.

They sat down at the table to eat.

000

A little while later and they were finished with lunch, and Harry’s mum had given Louis some money, insisting they let her pay for their first date.

“Bye, mum.” Harry said, as his mum kissed him on the cheek.

“You two have fun.” She said. “Be careful.”

Harry nodded, and they walked out the front door. As soon as they were outside, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hold Louis’ hand in front of his mum, it was just that he blushed a lot when he held Louis’ hand, and he knew his mum would say something about it.

Louis squeezed his hand gently, and Harry smiled up at his boyfriend.

“I really like this.” He said quietly.

“Being my boyfriend?” Louis inquired.

Harry simply nodded.

“I like it, too.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek.

Harry wondered if his cheek felt warm on Louis’ lips. He knew it felt warm in general. He was pretty sure it could melt a whole a ice cube in one second. He didn’t like blushing like this. It made him feel silly.

“I love it when you blush.” Louis told him. “It’s cute.”

Okay, so maybe blushing wasn’t so bad after all.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I ever told you you have really beautiful eyes?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think you have, Harry.”

“Well, I’ve thought it ever since I can remember.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiled at him. “Your eyes are really beautiful, too, you know.”

Harry could feel himself blushing even harder, “Thanks.” He mumbled.

By this point, they had arrived in front of the cinema, the walk from Harry’s house not being far. Louis bought them two tickets to some film that was starting soon, and they went and sat down. The movie started, and the theater got very dark. Harry looked over to Louis, but all he could clearly make out were his shining eyes.

They were still holding hands, and he felt Louis squeeze his gently.

A few minutes into the movie, and Louis let go of his hand. Harry was about to protest, but then he felt the same hand reach up to start gently playing with his curls. He really liked that, and so he didn’t mind so much that Louis wasn’t holding his hand anymore, even if it was really cold without Louis’ gentle grasp on it.

“Harry, I really want to kiss you.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, causing a small shiver to run down his spine.

“Okay.” Harry whispered back.

And then Harry could feel two fingers on his chin, gently turning his head so that he was facing Louis. Louis leaned in slowly, kissing Harry softly on the mouth. Their lips moved together slowly, both of them still just getting the hang of kissing. And then after a few moments, Louis ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, causing Harry to open his mouth just slightly on instinct. And then Louis’ tongue was in Harry’s mouth, and wow, this was new. It was a little bit strange, but Harry liked it. He really really liked it.

Louis moved his tongue around in Harry’s mouth gently, just sort of exploring. Harry felt Louis’ tongue move from tracing the backs of his teeth, to dancing with Harry’s own tongue, and then it moved up to the roof of his mouth, which tickled, but Harry tried very hard not to laugh. Louis’ fingers were still twirling Harry’s curls, and Harry felt like he should really probably so something with his hand, so he reached up and gently rested it on the back of Louis’ neck, hoping that was alright.

They continued to kiss, until a loud sound coming out of the speakers startled them apart. Harry wasn’t sure about Louis, but he knew that he, for one, had no idea what they were even watching. He had honestly forgotten he was even at the cinema, when Louis’ lips were on his.

He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis took his hand again, their fingers intertwined.

About a half an hour later the movie ended, and they headed outside, walking back to Harry’s, still holding each other’s hands.

“Um, hey, Louis?”

“Yes?”

“I really liked the way you kissed me earlier.” Harry said, looking down at his feet rather than up at Louis.

He felt Louis kiss his cheek, and looked up to meet his eyes.

“I liked it, too, Harry.”

“Good.” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand just a little bit tighter, loving how their fingers fit so well together, and just loving that he and Louis could be together like this. Finally.


End file.
